<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Mocha by FadingThroughNebulae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523884">Midnight Mocha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingThroughNebulae/pseuds/FadingThroughNebulae'>FadingThroughNebulae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Compassion and support, Couch Cuddles, Established Friendship, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Light Romance, Love Confessions, Nightmares, No Smut, One shot in two parts, Other, Possible Fluff, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Reader-Insert, Sad and Happy, Soft Kisses, Vulnerability, Written in present tense, drinking coffee, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingThroughNebulae/pseuds/FadingThroughNebulae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You live with three other keyblade wielders, training for your own destiny. Your heart is drawn to the man that you spar with every day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terra (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First reader insert fic. This random, lengthy idea came to me one night when I couldn't sleep. You know, as they do. Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up to crying, a soft but deep sound echoing down the hall on the second floor. As the faint weeping continues, you stare up at the ceiling. Under the veil of shadow, The Land of Departure loses its golden splendor to a darkness cold and unforgiving. Deceptive to the eye even as it blinks, creating creatures out of nothing. Some time passes, then you leave your bed to wander down the hall, the sound whittling its way through your heart. You stop outside the bedroom door, and the crying pauses only for a breath before beginning again. You lightly rap your knuckles against the wood.</p><p>The noise ceases and a low croak surfaces on the other side. </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Terra?" You open the door a crack, surprised it's unlocked.</p><p>Peering through the sliver, you see him sitting up in bed, his hair sticking out on all ends with his tan shirt rumpled. Pale moonlight spills through the curtains to his right, bathing his light-tan arms in tranquil white that chases the shadows away. He rubs the tears from his eyes before beckoning you in. </p><p>"You still up?" You say as you gingerly step halfway into the room. You wonder if he woke Aqua and Ventus, or if they were still in deep slumber. Surely they would hasten to check on him as they had in the past.</p><p>"I- Yeah, yeah." He runs the edge of his palm through one of his eyes. His nose sounds stuffy as he speaks.</p><p>You linger, your eyes resting on the brown hair that falls into his face as he lowers his head. He draws a knee to his chest and slings one arm over it. His expression clouds further, and you suddenly feel out of place after a long beat of silence.</p><p>"Should I get you anything?" You say, now longing to return to your room, though your heart silently pleads you to stay.</p><p>"Actually, I'm going to go downstairs to the kitchen. Make myself something to drink," Terra says as he draws his covers back. You catch a faint glimpse of gray pajama bottoms as you turn to leave.</p><p>"Oh, alright. Well, just wanted to make sure you're okay," You say as your hand slides off the cool doorknob. "Goodnight, Terra."</p><p>You're almost out into the hall when he's by your side.</p><p>"Walk with me?"</p><p>You meet his face, a gentleness in his sky-blue eyes. His nose appears red in the dim light of the hall, and your breath catches for a moment. "Walk with you?"</p><p>His head tilts ever so slightly to the side. "Please?"</p><p>You glance towards your room, then back to him. A weak smile tugs at the corner of his mouth before he starts towards the grand staircase. You follow, and your bare feet patter against the gilded steps as you struggle to keep up with Terra's stride. </p><p>"What do you think of it so far?" he says to you over his shoulder.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The training. Aqua's a wonder, isn't she?"</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, she's pretty fantastic." You turn your focus away from the back of Terra's head, watching your descent carefully so as to not miss a stair and lurch forward.</p><p>"Anything in particular you like that she's teaching you?"</p><p>You pause. "Maybe her spellweaver attack. Though I can never get her spin right."</p><p>He responds in a flat tone. "She's very talented when it comes to acrobatics."</p><p>You both reach a ruddy-colored door and Terra holds it open, but you refuse to slip by, making him go first. You enter the throne room, one of many arenas in this world where Aqua pits you against Terra and Ventus until your muscles scream for rest. You stick close to Terra as he nears the next flight of stairs on the other side of the room. Together you cross in front of the wooden chairs and your feet silently fall upon bronze paisley designs etched into the floor. They snake over tan, marble tiles, bleeding up into thick gold embellishments fixed upon the white walls.</p><p>You look to the thrones as you close the gap further between you and Terra, and behind them, the moon shines through the Gothic-arch windows, casting a veil of white over the age-worn seats. Your eyes trace the fractured beams down to the central chair, and delicate orbs hang in the air above its high back, frozen in time within the cold light. You blink as the specks shift before your eyes, drawn to each other before melding into a blurry shape. When you open your eyes again, the ghostly figure is gone. You trail in Terra's footsteps as he rushes down the steps, almost as if he's taking two at a time. His strong voice interrupts the stillness again.</p><p>"Have you ever made a mocha before?"</p><p>"All the time," You say, and you swear he lets out a faint laugh. You sense he gathers slight sarcasm in your response.</p><p>"What kind?" His words betray a hint of a smile, though he hides his face from you.</p><p>"Pumpkin. Or vanilla."</p><p>Terra shakes his head as you step down into the first floor. "Vanilla's one of the oddest flavors. It's just so... dull. Now pumpkin on the other hand..."</p><p>He directs you away from the hallway that leads towards the grand foyer, and together you pass underneath a chandelier crafted from large chains and rings, similar to those linked to the moss-covered monoliths surrounding the fortress outside. </p><p>"What do you like then, since you've made so many?" You say as you follow him through an archway into the kitchen.</p><p>It holds a rather french countryside appearance as a large stove sits against the beige wall complete with a tasteful bronze hood, and a floating island of brown marble rests in the middle of the giant space. You expect no less from such an elegant place.</p><p>"Me?" Terra approaches the coffee pot, his shirt still wrinkled and baggy over his chest. "I guess there's nothing wrong with a cup of chocolate every now and then.  But," he reaches into the cabinet overhead with two tan arms. "I've found that there has to be the right amount of balance between bitterness and sweetness."</p><p>He pulls down two mugs, handing one off to you. Your fingers trace over the cool ceramic surface etched deep with wide lines. He sets his own mug down on the counter and digs back into the cupboard. "But if I personally had to choose, I would pick caramel. There's just something about it."</p><p>"You mean how smooth it is?"</p><p>Terra shakes his head as he opens the twelve-cup coffee machine, and scoops in several rounded spoonfuls of granules, making the brew as strong as it can be. "It's more than that. Like, you can feel yourself slipping with each sip. This is going to sound weird, but it's as if it bleeds into your muscles and really takes the edge off, you know what I mean? Is that crazy?"</p><p>He meets your eyes with this question, and you stare back with a gentle expression. "No, it's not that crazy," You say, your voice hovering above a whisper.</p><p>Terra responds with a soft smile and flicks the coffee pot on. He then leans back against the island, his arms folded against his chest. He stands awfully close next to you and you feel the heat radiating off his body. You lift your eyes from the mug in your hands to the coffee pot creating a steady drip. The strong smell fills the room.</p><p>"A whole month feels like a lot, doesn't it?" Terra says, gaze still fixed on the brewing machine.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose it does." Your thumbnail scraps against the grainy carvings in the pottery. </p><p>"You've gotten better since your first day here. That has to count for something, right?"</p><p>"Hmm, maybe." More scraping. You gaze at the clock over the stove. Half-past midnight.</p><p>"What about you?" You stop fiddling with the cup and look him in the eye. You often wonder on days when you end your training sessions with him, what he hides behind his expression. Him waking you up in the middle of the night with low sobs seemed to occur only more and more often as the month drew to close. Tonight stacks up upon many where you've checked in on him first instead of Aqua or Ven. "Are you doing okay?"</p><p>Terra breaks his stare and releases a deep sigh. "It's been a little while since you've personally asked me that," he says, though you know that’s not necessarily true. </p><p>Perhaps in your first week, you kept your distance while Aqua and Ven tried to comfort him as the dreams cropped up more. As a newcomer, you felt it wasn’t your place to get involved. But the longer you’ve stayed with the three of them, you’ve gotten better at trying to help Terra by listening to him, especially on the days when Aqua and Ven weren’t around as they visited different worlds to vanquish the monsters that continued to appear. </p><p>Terra interrupts your thoughts then. "I'm fine. I just-"</p><p>You both freeze as footsteps appear to your left, and together, you turn to look as Aqua steps underneath the arched doorway, wearing fuzzy blue slippers, a gray tank-top, and shorts with clouds that cut off at her mid-thigh. You see a faint blur of dark blonde behind her.</p><p>"Terra? How come you’re up?" She meets both of your faces.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep." Terra says, avoiding her gaze.</p><p>"Terra-"</p><p>"It's fine. I'm fine."</p><p>Ven steps into view behind her, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand.</p><p>Aqua looks to him, then back to Terra. "How long?" she says.</p><p>"Not that long, I promise."</p><p>Her gaze shifts to you, and you say "We've been up probably for about ten minutes."</p><p>Aqua slowly nods in response, and when she notices the coffee pot, she leaves the matter alone. She approaches Terra and touches his shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk. You know that."</p><p>He shies away from her. "Thanks, Aqua. I appreciate it, but it's fine," he says, and she withdraws, not wishing to push him further.</p><p>At a loss for words, she draws her hand to her chest. "Try to get some rest, Terra." You hear her whisper "I'm sorry" as she turns away from him, and then meets your eyes. “You too,” she says as she gives a small nod, as if to say she trusts him in your care. </p><p>"Terra..." Ven steps forward, starting to reach out, but Aqua stops him, drawing him back.</p><p>"Come back to bed, Ven. You have a big day tomorrow. Or did you forget that we're headed to Radiant Garden together for a clean-up mission?"</p><p>"What? No way!" He grins before stifling a yawn.</p><p>"Then upstairs we go. You don't want Lea and the others to see the bags under your eyes."</p><p>Ven lets out a small laugh, but then takes a brief moment to share an understanding glance with Terra before Aqua ushers him away.</p><p>You turn to Terra as you hear their footsteps recede on the stairs. “You all are really close,” you say. You chide yourself as you swear a hint of jealousy seeps through, and you pray Terra doesn’t notice it. </p><p> “Yeah, well…” </p><p>The coffee machine lets out several beeps, signifying it’s finished brewing. <em> We’ve known each other since we were practically kids</em>, was likely the rest of his unfinished answer. Just like it was Aqua’s. </p><p>Terra moves to the copper-colored fridge, dipping his head inside to grab the milk and whipped cream, something the trio always seemed to have stocked. </p><p>“Can you grab the cocoa powder out of the cabinet in front of you?” he says over his shoulder, his arms knocking into glass jars inside the icebox as he prodded for something else. </p><p>You oblige and when you come back down with the container in your hand, Terra lays out the ingredients on the island counter. You notice a bottle of caramel syrup, and pick it up to examine the brand label. </p><p>“We had to order that special," he says, standing close to you. "No one seems to sell it at any of the shops we go to, different worlds or not.”</p><p>You pass it off to his hands, and he lightly tosses it in the air a few times as if to test its weight. “Though, Aqua and Ven don’t really use it. Disappointing, actually. As if I can use it all on my own. I don’t drink coffee like this too often.”</p><p>“Does that make this a special occasion?” You ask as he sets the bottle back on the counter.</p><p>“Maybe.” A soft smile crosses his face. “You want caramel or just chocolate?”</p><p>You return the smile. “Caramel’s fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terra pours the brewed coffee into both mugs, then he heats up some milk, and mixes the cocoa powder with hot water in a bowl. He adds the milk and chocolate syrup to the set before stirring in the caramel and topping it with whipped cream. You watch him, and sprinkle a dash of cinnamon over the towers of cream when he asks you to as he stuffs everything back into the fridge. </p><p>When he starts to leave the kitchen with mug in hand, you inquire where he’s going.</p><p>“To the living room.” He gives you a look over his shoulder. “You can go back to your room if you want,” he says, though his eyes plead for you to stay. </p><p>“Now why would I do that if you just made me a drink?” You tell him with a small grin, and he lets out a genuine laugh, one that’s quiet and soft and makes his eyes flutter close. It’s enough to draw your heart closer to his.</p><p>You follow him under an archway behind the island, and down a hallway as dimly lit as the others. You pass by windows of stained glass, some of them depicting a prophecy of light battling darkness in shades of yellow, white, purple, and black. After your first few days with them, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus presented you with bits and pieces on what had happened long before you arrived. Some awful occurrence that left the three of them wounded, Terra most of all. They never told you about the full nature of the events outright, especially this man you’ve grown so close to, but you weren’t stupid and filled in the blanks yourself. Something happened that continued to haunt Terra every time he was alone or dared to close his eyes.</p><p>Together, you enter a room with large windows and a gilded marble fireplace. A plush white couch is placed near the hearth, turned diagonally to face the panes of glass while still catching the heat of the fireplace whenever it was lit. </p><p>“If you’re cold, I can start a fire,” Terra says, beginning to set his mug down on the mahogany coffee table nearby. You stop him as you settle down into the couch.</p><p>“No, that’s alright. I’m fine.” You take a sip of your drink now, the strength of the coffee smacking you in your sinuses as the whipped cream masks your lip. </p><p>He gives a silent nod and sits down next to you. The couch sinks lower, Terra’s weight drawing your hip closer to his. You readjust yourself to keep your distance as Terra takes a slow drink.</p><p>“I want to thank you,” he says, staring at the towering foam hovering on the edge of his cup.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“For staying with me. I don’t think Aqua and Ventus would ever admit it, but I think they grow tired of making sure I’m okay and always lending a listening ear.”</p><p>You almost jolt upright at such a suggestion. “Are you kidding? That’s not true. They care about you, Terra. They’re your best friends. Don’t you ever think or say something like that.”</p><p>“Heh, I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just- You probably know what’s been going on.”</p><p>You listen as he slowly opens himself up to you while you both continue sipping your coffee in the hush space. The ticking of a grandfather clock on the wall near the windows echoes between the two of you.</p><p>“I’ve been having… more nightmares recently.”</p><p>You grip your cup with both hands, staring down at the foam quivering on the surface. You’re not quite half-way finished, and you’re at a loss for words.</p><p>Terra continues. “I guess that’s why I think I’m becoming more of a burden to Aqua and Ven. Sometimes the dreams… They’re vivid, and sometimes they just appear as voices in the darkness.”</p><p>“You’re not a burden.” You turn to look at him and suddenly halt in a wide-eyed stare, your brow pinching in concern as tears start to form in Terra’s eyes. </p><p>“You probably don’t know the full story because none of us ever told you.” He lets out a shaky breath. “Years before you came here to train with the keyblade, the three of us had a teacher.”</p><p>You offer only one interjection. “Yes, Aqua mentioned him once.”</p><p>“Well, something happened to him and I-” Terra reaches forward to place his mug down on the table. When he draws back, he’s shaking and his fingers slowly curl into his palms as his hands rest on his knees. Tears slip down his face.</p><p>“Terra!” You set your mug down next to his, and place a hand on his arm.</p><p>“I just...” He squeezes his eyes shut and says nothing more.</p><p>Words fail you, but you still try to comfort him with your presence.</p><p>For what feels like forever, you sit together, Terra’s mind going through several thoughts at once and you thinking of what to say that would be of any help. Your gaze looks up to the moon framed perfectly in the window, falling on the two of you.</p><p>Terra releases a slow breath and straightens a bit. He reaches back for his mocha. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t do that.”</p><p>You blink. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Dumping my troubles on you.” He wipes his eyes.</p><p>“Nonsense.” You look at him. “You’re not dumping anything on me. And even if you are, that’s why I’m here. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Terra,” You meet his still-wet eyes. “You don’t need to apologize.” You drop your gaze now, taking your cup back in your hands. Its heat seeps into your fingers, and you release a small sigh. “I don’t suppose there’s anything I can say to make this better, and I know I don’t have any sort of power to stop these nightmares you’re having. But I do want you to know, if you ever need to talk, I’ll always be here for you.”</p><p>You look back up at him and you’re surprised to see a faint smile on his face. You dare to offer one more line of encouragement. “I’m sure whatever happened in the past, it’s in the past. Aqua and Ventus love you, I know that much from what I’ve seen. They care about you, a lot. They likely forgive you too, regardless of what happened.”</p><p>Terra’s expression changes, and you cannot read it at first. You fear that you’ve said something wrong. Then, he smiles again.</p><p>“To be honest, I think that’s kind of what I’ve been wanting to hear. You don’t suppose I should ask them though, about what they actually think?”  </p><p>“I don’t see why not. They’ll probably tell you the same thing. I’ve seen the way they look at you when they come to see if you’re okay. They really do love you, Terra.”</p><p>The conversation between the two of you slips into silence, and he returns to drinking his coffee.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Thank you.”</p><p>You don’t say anything, taking a big sip from your mug.</p><p>After a few moments, with the moon now level with the two of you on the couch, Terra faces you. “I think what I want to tell you is,” a thin line of whip cream coats his upper lip. “I’m glad you’re here and that I have someone else I can talk to.”</p><p>“Of course.” Your expression is soft, and Terra notices then that he has cream on his face. A light flush overtakes his cheeks, and he wipes his mouth on the back of his arm.</p><p>A beating quiet, and more faint ticking from the clock. Terra’s then voice breaks the long silence. “Do you mind if I ask you something? And let me know if I’m overstepping.”</p><p>You lower your mug, eyebrows raising. “Yes?”</p><p>“What do you think about me?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Honestly. If I am a friend that Aqua and Ventus loves, what am I to you?”</p><p>His question catches you off guard. “A friend as well,” is the answer you give.</p><p>“Do you think it could be something more?” he says, now tracing the rim of his coffee mug, not looking you in the eye, the flush in his face slightly strengthening.</p><p>“I- I don’t understand.”</p><p>Terra lets out a quavering breath. “I guess it was silly to ask. After only knowing and training with you for a month. But you’ve extended me an understanding I’ve only ever found with Ven and Aqua. I guess in my heart, I wanted something else that wasn’t really there. Taking every word of comfort you said to me, I guess I read into it. Wanting something different. Something more. Something real.” </p><p>“Terra,” You place a hand on his, and he meets your eyes. “I’ll be honest, I’ve felt the same about you since our first week. You’re funny and kind, and I saw from the very first moment that you care about your friends. But, <em> I </em> wanted to ignore every feeling about it in my heart because I figured it wasn’t meant to be.”</p><p>“What does your heart say now?”</p><p>You pause, and he wraps your hand in his. “It says…” You hesitate. His brown eyes search your face, and your heart flutters. “It says that I love you as a friend.”</p><p>His face falls, and his grasp on your hand slackens, but then you finish. “But it also says I love you more than that.”</p><p>He’s quick to smile, his cheeks hurting as he pulls you into a hug. “I’ve been waiting for the longest time to say I love you too,” he whispers into your hair. “Thank you, for everything. For being here and there with me.” He pulls back, and you see tears in his eyes again.</p><p>You reach to brush them away, and he catches your hand. “It’s okay. They’re from joy.” He leans forward and kisses your forehead. Then, as his lips press against yours ever so briefly in a quick sign of affection, the clock strikes two.</p><p>When he withdraws, he wraps his arm around your shoulders, drawing you close. He directs the conversation now to the garden and mountains you both see outside the window. As the hour stretches on, you talk of your training and he asks where you plan to go when you’ve completed your goals, insisting you could become a keyblade master as well, just like he was aiming towards, but you express doubt of ever having the strength to do so. Before the clock chimes the third hour, you both have finished your drinks, and they now sit on the table together, handles touching. </p><p>Terra’s head rests upon your shoulder, and his fingers are interlaced between yours as he leans against you. The nightmares refuse to claim him this time. He snores softly, and you can feel the rise and fall of his chest as his breath vanishes over your arm. He smells of the earth after a strong storm, a scent that brings you peace. Your heart soars, and you turn your head ever so slightly to kiss the top of his head, your own breath dispersing through his hair. You look back to the setting moon, the sky growing lighter with each passing minute. Tomorrow will bring more training, but now it will be accompanied by devotion of a different and greater kind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>